Arnamurus
The Arnamurus is a colossal sized worm that share a common ancestor as the wiggler fauna that inhabit the Coral Highlands - they're highly ravenous and will consume anything they come across - they're known to be the main predator of the Legiana alongside many other flying wyverns that are unfortunate enough to fly too low an altitude to get caught by the beast. Physiology This mysterious worm-like creature sports seaweed green skin with purple flailing tendrils on its mane, adorned with violet coloured horns, various fins sport all around its long and slender body, ending in a webbed tail. Its eyes shine a bright white and its front head is armed with tiny tethers that send electrical signals that allow it to detect creatures from a colossal distance. It is incredibly long and despite this, it can travel incredibly fast through solid terrain, catching up to even the fastest prey items. Behavior It has no qualms for what it eats, it can and will eat anything that breathes, it also sometimes consumes stones that help break down the meals within its stomach. When taking a defensive stance, it will shoot out beams of water with so much pressure that it can shred through mountains like a knife cutting through butter. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex - (Legend) Main Prey: Anything that can fit inside its mouth (Typically Flying Wyverns that reside in the Coral Highlands such as Legiana or Pink Rathian). Arch-Rivals: Other members of its kind Behavior Towards Other Monsters No small or large monsters are present in quests that involve Arnamurus - leaving the Coral Highlands and/or Rotten Vale completely barren. Tracks Tracks: Colossal tunnel, Large tether, Vomit mountain Specific Locale Interactions * It will cause large cave-ins and chunks of rocks to fall onto the ground when in the Rotten Vale * It will destroy parts of the Coral Highlands such as the bridge between the two ledges, various parts of the ground, etc Special Behaviors * It will usually specifically target hunters that wear mantles (ghillie mantle does not work on Arnamurus and it will still see you). Cutscenes Research Base As the hunter arrives into the Research Base, the Third Fleet Master and various other NPCs will be there scurrying to safety as the Arnamurus busts into the centre part of the base with its head peeping out and attempting to chomp anything it can: it then turns its attention towards you - right before it can take a chomp out of you, the Huntsman will jump from the upper deck onto Arnamurus's head and proceeds to impale his longsword onto its head repeatedly: Arnamurus throws the Huntsman off and aims its mouth at him to shoot a large beam of water all around; which winds up destroying parts of the Research Base; when the condensed water clears, everyone present is in the lowest Deck to avoid detection. Arnamurus turns away and proceeds to wreak havoc around the Coral Highlands Abilities Arnamurus has three forms of fighting - it will either tunnel downwards and then ambush from above repeatedly, pop out its head and neck and remaining semi-stationary, or slithering onto solid surface. Attacks During the first phase, the entire Coral Highlands area is completely barren of other monsters. There are some alterations of the placements of wedge beetles and vines to allow for swifter movements around the map while fighting Arnamurus. Phase 1 Arnamurus will start off with burrowing and emerging from the ground repeatedly around the map - its entire body will move about but due to the monsters extreme length, hunters can take full advantage of hitting it - after several hits the worm will notice the hunters and proceed to attack them, this often involves burrowing and then ambushing from below the hunters but its also got various other attacks that are quite diverse. Note: Arnamurus deals an extremely high amount of damage due to its status meaning high defense or high pre-knowledge of the monster is required. Ambush: The ground will start to shake and vibrate and may cause the hunter to do the quake animation before Arnamurus emerges from above at high speeds - the hunter has enough time to dodge this but getting hit results getting the hunter sent high into the air. Hydro Burst: It will turn its head and shoot a singular incredibly large-sized ball of water that explodes into a massive Area-Of-Effect on impact before Arnamurus decides to Slither about again. Inflicts Waterblight. Hydro Beam: As its moving, it will briefly turn its head to a hunters position and proceed to shoot a large-sized beam of water at the hunter before turning back and burrowing again. Inflicts Waterblight. Sifting Hydro Beam: It will move the Hydro Beam as it prepares to burrow to catch unexpecting hunters. Inflicts Waterblight. 180 Hydro Beam: It will emerge and raise its head upwards before shoot a beam of water in one angle and proceeding to sweep it in a 180 degrees angle. Tail Slams: It will unveil its tail from the ground and proceed to rear it upwards before slamming it extremely hard on the hunters position: this attack causes quake around it. Extension Tail Slam: It will unveil its tail in a much longer distance and proceed to slam the tail before slamming it in another direction and then another: this attack causes quake around it. Gooey Implosion Trail:: Its skin will start to moisturise before explosions of goo occur all around its body which hits any hunter that is directly on or next to Arnamurus: this is vastly identical to Raviente's Explosion body trail attack. Inflicts Gooey. Gooey Spewage: When its skin proceeds to moisturise and glisten, it will toss its body around which sends gooey projectiles absolutely everywhere: raining down and remaining on the ground for several seconds before fading away. Inflicts Gooey. Rubble Collectible: As the earth shakes while Arnamurus is submerged, rubble will start to hop up and down while picking up more and more rubble until it collects enough that it spreads around the area like rainwater. Inflicts Stun to hunters hit by this attack. Speedly Burrowing: Arnamurus will burrow at double the speed that it normally does - this causes a lot of vibrations to occur which can send the hunter flying about as tectonic parts of the map will break apart or fall.'' ''Earthquake:''While Arnamurus is submerged, the ground will start to shake heavily which causes the screen to vibrate - this deals very little damage but it inflicts a specialised quake to the hunter and can potentially leave them open to be attacked if they don't evade in time. ''Geyser Unveils: While Arnamurus is submerged, parts of the ground will start to liquify before large geysers blow out of the parts - the geysers wind up unleashing water projectiles that rain down onto the locale while the geyser is active - up to 10 geysers can form and they fade away after 10 seconds. - the projectiles can be avoided via looking at the ground to see a shadow of the projectile/shadows of the projectiles, avoid it and the projectiles won't hit you. World Vacuum: Arnamurus will emerge from the ground and stay still before opening its mouth slowly, sucking in wind in the process - once the mouth is fully open, Arnamurus will form a vacuum in its mouth that sucks in in-game, foilage, rubble, land and the hunter as-well - the hunter can avoid this attack by staying extremely close to it away from the radius of its vacuum or by superman diving repeatedly (grappling onto wedge beetles can also stop the hunter from getting sucked in but this is situational). If the hunter does get sucked into its mouth, it is an automatic OHKO (similarly to Yama Tsukami's mouth vacuum attack). Ridged Fault: Arnamurus will burrow into the ground but as its digging downwards, its tail will slam onto the ground extremely hard before burrowing completely under - this results in a massive crack to form around the impact radius which forms into a fault that expands in size before chunks of the earth explode into rubble - this attack is avoidable via getting far away from the fault. Continental Drift: While Arnamurus is submerged - a sound cue will play which grants the hunter a few seconds before they can use the Drake Flute to summon a wingdrake that will lift the hunter upwards and away from the ground - if the hunter fails to do this, a colossal earthquake will occur that causes tectonic parts of the Coral Highlands to emerge and be tossed around while the ground shakes and sends the hunter tumbling and flying like a ragdoll - decimating the hunters HP all the way until it reaches 0 (this is technically a OHKO attack): the earthquake lasts for about 15 seconds and reaches every part of the Coral Highlands map - Besides the Drake Flute, the hunter can alternatively use a Farcaster which sends them directly to the base camp: the earthquake will have an effect as the hunter is shaking but the hunter will not have any damage dealt to them. Note: if it does this attack twice in a row, the hunter and Arnamurus are both forced into the Rotten Vale where this attack can no longer occur but Arnamurus can now burrow and emerge from the ceilings and walls. "Stationary" Arnamurus hits the point of staying partially stationary in a single zone for a few minutes and proceed to do various attacks that actively focus on the hunter. The Arnamurus will eventually proceed to move about casually - Note: it only gets to this via the threshold of having 50% of its HP left - it retains some of its moves from if it was moving. Multi Hydro Burst: It will shoot 3 large-sized hydro balls in alternating directions: ranging from in front of it, to the left of it and to the right of it. Inflicts Waterblight. On-Point Hydro Beam: This hydro beam aims directly at the hunters position no matter where they are - Arnamurus will also tilt itself to sweep it in a 90 degrees angle. Inflicts Waterblight. Tail Uprise Launch: It will raise its tail from the ground below the hunters position and proceed to slam it around multiple times before burrowing it back into the ground. Gooey Force-Down: It will unleash goo from its moisturised neck and whip its head around to toss goo all around it which sticks to the ground for 5 seconds before fading. Inflicts Gooey. Sift Bite: It will sift to a hunters position and open its mouth and bite them. Forward Bite: It will rear its head and neck forwards and bite any of the hunters in front of it. Surprise Bite: It will rear its head and neck upwards and further back before then launching itself at the hunters position with its mouth open, this attack deals extremely high damage. (This is similar to Dalamadur's launching bite attack). Mouth Vacuum: It is able to do a nerfed version of the World Vacuum which has a much lower radius, doesn't OHKO but deals an extremely high amount of damage and inflicts Waterblight if a hunter is vacuumed in. Tectonic Chunk Toss: It will submerge most of its neck with only a small part of its neck and head remaining while Arnamurus proceeds to cause the area to shake and whip out its tail to toss a large tectonic part of the map directly at the hunters direction. This attack inflicts a colossal amount of damage. Hydro Comets: It will spit out 5 hydro balls into the air that then rain down on the hunters position identically to meteors - some of the hydro balls break into smaller projectiles - making them harder to dodge but the shadows still remain visible no matter the size. Inflicts Waterblight. Omega Hydro Sweep: It will rear its head downwards and then shooot a large hydro beam and proceed to spin it in a 360 degrees angle before rear its head and neck upwards as it shoots the beam in a 360 degrees angle again and then repeats this a third time before stopping and getting back into its previous position. Traversing Hydrospout: It will suck in a gallon of air and proceed to shoot out a bursting cloud from its mouth that forms into a large waterspout that travels around the map and deals a high amount of damage to the hunter while also sending them flying if hit - the waterspout inflicts Waterblight on direct contact and fades away after 10 seconds. Tectonic Tsunami + Geysers: It will unleash a watery explosion from its mouth that causes a miniature tsunami of acidic water to gush across the area in a large area-of-effect before Arnamurus burrows downwards and unleashes 5 geysers to form from the ground - a strong wind will pick up the particles from the geysers combined with picking up the miniature tsunami - vacuuming all water to form a steamy, water-clad microburst (it takes 10 seconds for the microburst to form) that gets bigger and bigger until directly after 10 seconds: exploding into a colossal-sized Area-Of-Effect: the size of this AOE can cover the entire zone (not the entire area: the specific part of the map that Arnamurus and the hunter are fighting in). This attack is an instant OHKO if the hunter doesn't have 20+ Water Res on their armour. Note: Arnamurus has a special attribute to its fight where you can enter inside its mouth if the monster is highly staggered with its mouth open and laying on the floor: allowing the hunter to enter inside Arnamurus which counts as a seperate zone (Giants Belly) - when you enter this zone, acid gullets will flood about which can deal high amounts of damage to the hunter, avoid these and aim for the aqua sac which is an incredibly large organ that blocks the lower part of Arnamurus's body and is the monsters main weakpoint: able to deal a lot of damage to Arnamurus - the hunter will have a minute to attack the organ before Arnamurus notices their presence and proceeds to spit them out combined with a chained bite attack - breaking the organ decreases the attributes of Arnamurus's water-based attacks. Note+: G-Rank Arnamurus is exactly the same as the regular Arnamurus but it can be repelled instead of killed and also notices the hunter immediately rather than requiring a few hits inflicted on it to notice them: its also able to combo chain its attack which is incredibly lethal due to its consistant: extremely high damage output. Mounts Mounting this monster is unique, you can get on its back and attack casually, but you can also legitimately mount it via attacking the head, if you fail the mount it will attempt to throw you off and then swallow you before spitting you back out which deals damage, if you succeed, you get free hits on the head. While technically not a mounting method, you are able to enter inside its belly as a separate "locale" known as the Giants Belly which is where you can attack the aqua sac - this can only occur if Arnamurus has been heavily stunned which can only occur if Arnamurus has a subsequent amount of damage dealt to it - in which Arnamurus will fall to the floor with its mouth open: allowing either free hits or entry into its mouth but after one minute, Arnamurus will spit you out and potentially chainlock the hunter in an array of attacks - this is especially risky if the hunter has failed to break the aqua sac - Arnamurus from this point on is permanently enraged. Ecology *Habitat Range It inhabits the Coral Highlands and occasionally visits the Rotten Vale: burrowing across the landscape and causing high amounts of tectonic damage: drastically harming the ecosystem and the creatures within it - it currently hasn't been seen in any other locale which is relieved by many. *Ecological Niche A destructive force of nature that can leave ecosystems barren out of sheer hunger - it is the absolute top of its domain with only top-class creatures such as Dalamadur, Akantor, Ukanlos, Kulve Taroth and Alatreon capable of matching against it. *Biological Adaptations Its long and slender body allows for it to slither through landscapes without stop, the fins help sustain its position as its slithering and burrowing. It is near colossal in size and is large enough to swallow wyverns whole. They retain a powerful water sac that it can utilise to shoot an acidic aqua beam that can force the destruction of an entire ridge from the sheer pressure of the beam alone. The front of their head retains electroreceptors, forming a network of jelly-filled pores on the front of its head - these receptors have an additional function where they discharge solid into a weakened state which is how Arnamurus is able to burrow and emerge from the ground with such incredible speed: the receptors also allow the monster to detect a foe or prey item while submerged: granting Arnamurus the perfect opportunity to ambush them. *Behavior It seeks to satisfy its hunger and shows no repercussions for what enters its mouth. It reigns terror throughout the ecosystems that it eradicates and turns them into empty wastelands- void of life. Equipment Elemental Dispute * -20 Fire * +30 Water * -10 Thunder * +15 Ice * +5 Dragon * +20 Earth * -25 Wind * -5 Aether * 0 Nature * 0 Matter Skills * Water Res +2 * Vitality (+100 Health) * Marathon Runner (+10 Stamina) * Evasion +2 * Fire Res -2 G Class Equipment Elemental Dispute * -30 Fire * +50 Water * -30 Thunder * +30 Ice * +10 Dragon * +40 Earth * -50 Wind * -20 Aether * 0 Nature * 0 Matter Skills * Water Res +4 * Earth Res +4 * Vitality (+100 Health) * Marathon Runner (+10 Stamina) * Speedling (Movement Speed increased 25%) * Fast Attack (Weapon Attack Speed increased 25%) * Evasion +3 * Evasion Extender * Fire Res -3 * Wind Res -4 Special Skill: If the hunter's stamina is at 50 - the bar will instantly turn white and act reminiscent to Mega Dash Juice in which the hunter can run indefinitely: this effect lasts for 5 minutes before wearing off - after 5 minutes, the effect can occur again but for a stamina bar of 100 this time. Physical Damage Effectiveness Head *Impact: ★★★ *Cutting: ★★★ *Ranged: ★ Body *Impact: ★★ *Cutting: ★★★ *Ranged: ★ Fin *Impact: ★★ *Cutting: ★★★ *Ranged: ★ Tail *Impact: ★★★ *Cutting: ★★★ *Ranged: ★ Aqua Sac *Impact: ★★★★ *Cutting: ★★★★ *Ranged: ★★★★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = N/A *Thunder = *Ice = N/A★★ *Dragon = N/A *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★★★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★ *Sleep = N/A *Paralysis = N/A *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = N/A Carves G-Class Carves Theme Notes * Name credit goes to Rathalosaurus rioreurensis. * Credit for some attack suggestions go to FireBall13. * It is an urgent quest in High-Rank in FanGame: Monster Hunter World: Demons Abode - the G-Rank version is fought in an Event quest. * Arnamurus's full slain body allows for 12 carves. * The High-Rank Arnamurus is Slay only and has to be killed but it is possible to Repel the G-Rank Arnamurus but this does yield less rewards if repelled instead of killed - damage does not carry over if repelled meaning that Arnamurus needs to be killed in one go. * Arnamurus is very thin compared to the likes of Dalamadur and Raviente but is slightly longer than them both due to its heavy reliance in burrowing: specially in a high altitude locale such as the Coral Highlands * Despite its size and length - Arnamurus has really low HP compared to other monsters identical to its rank like Dalamadur, Akantor, Ukanlos or Amatsu - the reason for this is to balance out its specialised movements and helps make sure that the fight isn't a complete chore. * It is based on wigglers but also has a fighting style similar to the Eater of Worlds/The Destroyer from Terraria. * It stands amongst Akantor, Ukanlos and Odibatorasu as being a 'God' monster despite its distinct form - regarded as the Drowned God due to its affliction with water and its nature of being submerged under the ground for the majority of the time. * It shares the same ancestor as the wigglers but evolved drastically differently through the generations into the monstrosity that it is today - though these related species very rarely get to live long enough to grow to the sizes that Arnamurus gets to: likely due to them being shorter in length and thus less capable of reaching locales that are teeming with prey or under-developed receptors which means they're eventually starved due to not being able to hunt down prey efficently - this results in Arnamurus being almost mythical in sightings. * It is classified as a ??? in FanGame: Monster Hunter World: Demons Abode due to the game not allowing any fanon classes but on a general fanon scale - it is classified as a Mollusk. Category:Monster Creation Category:Mollusk Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Giant Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Gooey Monster